Glass House, Alicias Story
by alice.maher.3
Summary: Ok firstly i apolagise for the SHOCKING title! It wouldn't let me have the one I wanted, so you may have read this before as I did upload this story but I wrote it very crappily (if thats a word) so I've redid it and improved it! It's in the point of view of a new character i invented, Alicia Glass, Michaels younger sister. Please review it, ive worked really hard on it! Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Glass House, Book One.**_

_Chapter One:_

It was the second of June and like most days in Morganville, Texas it was _hot. _Which, for people like me, was a good thing as it meant the vampires wouldn't be out and about. Morganville is full of vampires. They run the town and us humans are their pets. Once you're in Morganville there's a good chance you won't leave again.

Shane had just made his world famous chilli (with extra garlic just to be on the safe side) and like usual we were sat around waiting for our two other housemates to come home. Four of us live here at Glass House. Me, my _hot_ older brother Michael Glass, My _gorgeous _best friend Evangeline Rosser (eve for short) and then of course Shane Collins the boy I have _loved_ since forever. When I was 11 mines and Michael's mother got diagnosed with severe cancer. The founder gave her, me and my father permission to leave Morganville but not Michael. So last year I came back. I'm the youngest in the house at 16, Then Eve and Shane at just 18, and Michael turns 19 in a few weeks.

Michael is normally out during the day, doing well I'm not actually sure what he does, but he's here at night, always. Eve works 9-5 most days at the local Coffee shop Common Grounds. Shane's unemployed so he spends his days dating girls and eating Chilli. I'm an early admission at TPU (Texas Prairie University) so my days are either at school or at home with Shane. I love spending time with him. Just sitting on the couch next to him now sends butterfly's all over my body. His low voice, those big brown eyes full of mystery and sorrow and oh my gosh those feet. Those sexy feet! He's babbling on about this date he had last night but honestly I'm not listening. He's the most perfect thing on this planet and I just wish he'd see me the same way. He treats me like his sister, well I suppose I am in a way.

**It was 4 years ago... **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Glass House- Chapter Two**_

_Previously:_

He treats me like his sister, well I suppose I am in a way.

It was 4 years ago...

"Hey Alicia over here" Shanes sister Alyssa stood in the middle of the park jumping round like a kangaroo on a pogo stick. She had a pale blue dress on and like always stood out from everybody else in the crowd. Shane was stood behind her laughing at her eagerness. I was with Michael. He dragged me into a sprint. Shane smiled down at me "Hey Princess". He pulled me into a bear hug and spun me round and round and I giggled insanely. Alyssa pulled me into a hug and threw me a huge smile "What do you want to do?" she asked me. I sighed; I know what she wanted to do. "You choose" I replied smiling. She laughed and spun round "YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY PARKKK" She screamed. This made me giggle even more. She kissed Shane on the cheek and I did the same to Michael then we ran off into the park. After going on almost everything in the park, watch two movies and ate sweets until we felt sick, we started walking back to Alyssa's house. "So who do you fancy?" she asked me as we walked. I blushed a deep crimson as I couldn't tell her about Shane, never ever well until we get married of course. "Nobody really, what about you?" She stopped in the street and turned to face me, "promise you won't tell ANYONE!" I looked her in the eye "I Alicia Faye Glass vow that I shall not tell ANYONE not even my teddy bear who Alyssa Collin's fancies along as I shall live" We shook pinkie's. "Kyle Potter". I stopped in the street much to the annoyance of the lady behind and stared at Alyssa. We both stared at each other and bursted into fits of laughter. "Oh My God...ewww" I said in between a snort. I pushed my arm through hers and we laughed all the way back to her house. "Bye Alicia, see you tomorrow" she said beaming at me. She threw her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek "thanks for an amazing day" she whispered into my ear. She giggled again and then ran back inside only to appear again at the window. "IM GOING TO MARRY KYLE POTTER". She screamed which made me laugh until I got home.

The next day I came downstairs to see my parents and Michael all sat round the dining table. I was about to give my daily morning shout but then I noticed my mums red eyes and the tear stains on Michaels face. "Mum? Mum what's wrong?" I said my voice sounding awfully low. "Alicia," my father spoke not daring to look me in the eye "Alicia I'm afraid there was an accident last night." He paused glancing at Michael who put his head in his hands. "There was a fire at Shane and Alyssa's house. Alyssa didn't make it out in time". I stared at him through angry eyes. "Don't lie" I whispered. "DON'T LIE" I screamed making all three of them stare at me. "Alice darling". I slammed my hand down on the table making my father jump up. "DON'T CALL ME THAT STOP IT JUST STOP LYING TO ME". Tears swelled in my ears and started streaming down my face. "Stop. STOP ITTTT" I screamed and I ran. Past my father, through the door, down the steps, round the corner, up Post Street, I turned the corner, until I reached what I knew all along I was going to find. There was 5 police cars dotted all around there house. "No." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed. I ran to the charred remains of the house but somebody dragged me back. "Get off her" somebody yelled. I recognised that voice. Shane shoved the man off me and picked me up. He cradled me close and sat me down on his knee. Rocking me backward and forwards. I looked up into his eyes and I for a minute I saw fear and pain. He stared straight right back into mine and I saw relief flicker in them. "I thought you were in there. We all thought you were in there" He said hugging me closely. "I thought you were with her. Nobody else was in. I. I couldn't get her out." Next I was in bed. My brother was holding me close and only then did I realise, that day the day she died I never said goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Glass House- Chapter 3.**_

_Previously:_

My brother was holding me close and only then did I realise, that day the day she died I never said goodbye.

Ever since I've been Shanes little sister as well as Michaels.

"ALICE" Shane yelled in my ear. I yelped and fell of the couch. I rubbed my ears, I must have fallen asleep. "Hey" I muttered. He laughed and offered me a hand to pull me up. I took it. "You've been asleep" he said beaming at me. "You snore!". I flung my arm at him and somehow ended up sitting on top of him pinning his arms down "I do not" He wriggled his hand free and tickled me under the chin. I screeched and rolled onto the floor in hysterics. "stop stop I surrender" He smiled at me flashing of his pearly whites and leaned closer to my face. Oh my god he's going to kiss me I thought. Inches from my face the door flung open. He jumped away pulling me up and onto the sofa. "YO!" Eve's voice echoed through the halls. "WE GOT A LIVE ONE" I think she was on about the room but you can never be just sure with Eve. A girl around my age I should think, wandered into the living room. She looked startled when she saw me and Shane on the couch, we gave her a reassuring smile. She looked lost for words. Shane put his finger to his lips to quiet her. "Hey," he whispered "I'm Shane. What's up?" he blinked at the girl. Without changing his expression he said "Dude that is a bad ass shiner, hurts huh?" The girl nodded. He motioned her to the armchair Michael normally sits in. "So I guess you're gonna tell us the other chick looks worse" I said smiling at the girl. She shook her head wincing as if motion hurt it. "No, erm uh how did you uh" I cocked my head at her "How did I know it was a chick?" I asked. She nodded. "Easy. If a guy hit you hard enough to leave a mark like that you'd be in hospital. So what's up with that you don't look like you'd go looking for trouble?" She stared at me blinking a couple of times before saying "Hi I'm Claire." She said just managing a smile. "You want something?" Shane asked "Coke, maybe? Chilli? Bus ticket home?" she settled into the chair. "Coke please and Chilli" He smiled at her "Good choice. I made it myself, Alice?" "Same please" I said giving him my best smile which he returned with a twinkle in his eye. Shane padded into the kitchen. I watched the girl. She had closed her eyes and was smiling. Her face was pretty badly messed up but I could tell she was a pretty girl. Her brown hair was tangled and was that mud in it? Eve came clomping back into the room which made the girl wake with a start. I pushed the coffee table towards Claire as Eve placed the tray on the edge. "Ice pack first," she said. "You can never tell what Shane puts in the Chilli. Be afraid". Shane wandered back into the room with my tray. Eve shot him an exasperated look. "Yeh Man thanks for bringing mine" Her eye make up exaggerated the eye roll. "Dork." "I didn't know if you wanted zombie dirt on it, if your eating this week" said Shane with a sarcastic edge which made me snigger. "Go ahead and eat Claire, I'll get my own" I dug into my Chilli offering Shane half of it. He smiled at me making my knees weak and took the bowl. Claire shovelled the Chilli into her mouth. Eve came back in. She took a bite of the Chilli. "Not bad" she finally said."At least you left out the oh-my-god sauce this time." "Made myself a batch with it, it's got the biohazard sticker on so don't bitch if you get flamed. Where'd you pick up the stray?" He put the tray back on the table and wrapped his hand round mine behind our bodies so the others couldn't see. "Outside. She got beat up in the dorms probably some jealous girl" I looked at Eve and Shane. Monica. The High School Nightmare. She causes misery to everybody who she doesn't think cool. "No wonder you're looking for a new room, Michael will be here soon you'll have to speak to him. You didn't bring much." I said to her. She shovelled more Chilli in her mouth ~"I don't have much, there's some stuff at my dorm but I don't want to go back there tonight"

"Someone still looking to pound you?" I asked. She looked down at her bowl and nodded. "Well were off" said Shane rolling off the couch. "Wait what?" said Eve. "Movies!" I pointed out. "Well do you think she'll do?" "Yep I don't see a problem" I said. "See you later Claire" Then I followed Shane out of the house.

"Zombie Dirt 3?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at him. Always had to be zombies with Shane. "Whatever!" I sighed. He pushed me with his shoulder. I gave him a small push back, I knew I couldn't move him but he acted like I was strong and fell over. I offered him my hand laughing. He grabbed it and pulled me down. We laughed and talked all the way to the cinema and somehow in a way I felt like Alyssa was with us.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Glass House-Chapter 4.**_

_Previously..._

We laughed and talked all the way to the cinema and somehow in a way I felt like Alyssa was with us.

The film finished at around 10pm, so we had just enough time to run home. Number one rule in Morganville- _don't stay out after dark. _We ran the 3 blocks in a full on sprint so we reached home in just under 5 minutes.

Michael was home when we got in; he was playing a classical piece of music, new I think. He smiled at me when I walked in. "Hey Sissy Poo" he said with a cheeky smile. I blew him a kiss. "Coffee?" I offered. He nodded his head then wrote something on his little notepad. Me and Michael both loved music. Both of us can sing although I must say Michael is better, we were brought up on music and I shall love it till the day I die. I walked into the kitchen and switched the kettle on. We have four main mugs in the house the others are in a cupboard somewhere in case we have guests. Shanes is a black one saying 'Wake me and I'll kill you', Eves is a purple Dracula one which kind of fits in Morganville, mines a Scooby doo one and Michael is a guitar. I made 3 coffees and got some cookies out of the tin. When I went back into the living room, Shane had fired up the play station and him and Michael were killing zombies. Unusually Shane was losing. I plonked their coffees down on the table deliberately standing in front of the TV. "ALICIA MOVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Michael whined. I rolled my eyes and snuggled into the empty armchair, pulling on my hoodie. I waited till they'd finished till I finally said "So did you let Claire stay?." Michael looked at me momentarily confused before saying "She's not come down yet, but it'll be a no" I stared at him, my mouth hanging open! "Why she's perfect for this house". "Eve said she was sixteen." I stared at him again trying to understand what he was saying. "I'm sixteen and I live here." He rolled his eyes and took a long gulp of his coffee "1. Your my sister. 2. You have no where else to go. 3. You own this house." I waited till he'd finished his coffee "Reasons to have Claire," he sighed "1. Someone's looking to do her some serious damage, 2. She has nowhere else to go, 3. She's vulnerable to the vampires, 4. She seems nice, 5. We need the money, 6. All the other people who have come to look at the house have been weird or blood sucking freaks!" He looked at me, then Shane, then his drink. "I don't know Alice." I sighed, I didn't want an argument with him. "Whatever I'm going to bed" I took 4 steps towards the door when I started to feel faint. "Alice?," Michael said. That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

"Alice?" My eyelids fluttered open. Before I had chance to say anything Michael was shoving the needle into my arm. I shut my eyes and counted to ten. I winced when the needle came out again. I have a very low blood count which makes me very weak. It has its advantages and disadvantages. I yawned. "Come on princess!" Shane said smiling looking at Michael as if for permission before picking me up and carrying me up the stairs "Night Michael" I called down.

Shane laid me on my bed turning on my bedside lamp. He shoved me to the side and laid down next to me. "You scared us then Al" I wriggled round to face him "Scared myself" I giggled. A ghost of a smile traced on his lips. "What's a matter?" I asked. He stared at me straight in the eye "You laugh just like she did." My heart stopped for a minute. He meant Alyssa. "You could never be separated," He laughed "Used to drive me mad. But I still loved you both." Before I knew it his lips were against mine. He moved away first and turned to lay on his back. Then he just got up and walked out of the door. I layed motionless on the bed shocked at what had just happened. I ran after him but he shut the door. "This shouldn't happen Alice" he said through the wall. I heard him sigh and tears swelled into my eyes "Michael would kill me." I couldn't help it then. Tears flooded down my face and I heard him slump defeated to against the door. I followed suit. Through the wood I could hear his heavy breathing and It wasn't long before I was dreaming of me and Shane and what could be.


	5. Chapter 5

Glass House,Chapter 5

_Previously:_

Through the wood I could hear his heavy breathing and It wasn't long before I was dreaming of me and Shane and what could be.

I woke up completely deflated. It was 12.30pm, shit, missed school again. But that was maybe what I needed to calm down, set things straight.

I picked up some clothes and headed to the shower. Shane's door was closed which meant he was probably not up yet, thank god it gave me time to think. Eve was already up which meant (for once) I could have a long hot shower, I threw on some old shorts and a cropped top and a dash of make-up before heading downstairs. I had my hair down so it hung over my shoulders, still damp from the shower. No music which meant Michael wasn't home. Sometimes I wonder whether he's a...no he just works days. I walked into the kitchen, Eve and Shane were there but they weren't alone. Two police officers stood in the doorway. Crap, police weren't good! Especially in Morganville. "Morning officers," I smiled. "Could I help you with anything?" One of the officers stepped forward. "Alicia Glass?" "Yes sir, my brother owns this house?" "Is he around at all?" "No sir, he works during the day." The other officer now stepped forward and handed me a sheet of paper. It had a picture of a girl on it. I knew that face, just I know it with a few more cuts on it. That was Claire. "Do you know this girl,?" I stiffened up. What the hell had this chick done? "No sir, never seen her before in my life. Is she new to Morganville?" The officer grunted, "Yes she is new. Now if any of you see this girl, you report her immediately. Understood?" "Yes sir completely," Eve said. Then without a word, the officers left the house and shut the door. I let out a sigh of relief and Eve ran into my arms. Shane waited till he heard their car pulling away before he pulled open the pantry door where Claire emerged. "What the hell have you done?" demanded Shane making the girl jump. "I..I..I haven't done anything, they hurt me." She stuttered. "Who beat you up Claire? Who hurt you." I already knew what she was going to say, I didn't need to have asked. "Monica.." she stammered "Monica Morrell!" Shane ran his hands through his hair, "Shit, oh no, What the hell did you do to piss her of?" Claire blushed a deep crimson "I corrected her on a history statement." Not the answer i was expecting. I looked at Eve, she looked at Shane and he looked at Claire. I was the first to break the silence, I laughed so hard I fell to the floor. Soon Eve and Shane joined in, leaving Claire stood there staring. I pulled myself up and wrapped her in a big hug, "You are officially one of us, Claire!"


	6. Chapter 6

Glass House,Chapter 6

_Previously:_

_Soon Eve and Shane joined in, leaving Claire stood there staring. pulled myself up and wrapped her in a big hug, "You are officially one of us, Claire!" _

I had no idea where Shane was, he's wandered of upstairs a few minutes after Claire had gone up, probably gone to mope about Monica still being around. Eve plonked herself next to me on the sofa "What you thinking about Glass?" I sighed and looked at her. "You know exactly what I'm thinking Eve, he's spent the last 3 years not even bumping into that bitch never mind speak about her. She's going to find out Claire's living here sooner or later, and I'm telling you if she comes anywhere near Shane, or any of us I'll put her in her place. I've done it before, what's to say I won't do it again!" I felt all the anger bubbling up inside me. I hated Monica, she was the reason my best friend wasn't here today. Eve gave me a sympathetic smile "Next time you beat her up give me some warning, its a deffo Kodak moment!" I laughed then. "I'm gonna go find Shane," I told her as I ran upstairs. I knew where he'd be, the secret room. Me and Shane discovered it one day, we were just messing about and ended up knocking the old photo of the wall revealing the button. The first time we were stuck in there for hours trying to get out, there's a hidden button in the room which allows you to get out. I bumped into Claire on the landing, she looked quite shocked. "Oops sorry Claire didn't see you there," She smiled and nodded before limping back of downstairs. Hope I haven't scared her , I wondered as I headed downstairs. I carried on along the landing, swung the picture to the side and pressed the button. The wall slid to the side allowing me to step through. "Now Claire, you coming back tells me something!" shouted Shane in a evil manner. God did he sound scary up here. "Yo Collins, I don't have a clue what your on about but knock of the accent...not funny" I shouted as I walked up the stairs. Shane was sprawled across the sofa which stood in the middle of the room. "Sorry didn't know it was you!" I smiled and pushed his feet so I could sit. "Hope your not scaring our new housemate, Shane!" I replied still with a bit of anger in my voice from thinking about Monica. "What's sup with you edgy." He questioned pulling himself up to face me. I sighed no point lying to him, "I just got a bit angry about Monica. That's all" He smiled and pulled me into a hug, "Don't worry kid I won't let her hurt any of us, especially you," His brown eyes bored into mine. I was the first to break the silence "Anyway if she says a word to me, I'll punch her again like I did in high school!" A ghost of a smile traced on his lips, "That was a pretty good punch, you learned from the best!" He pulled away from me and shot me a punch; I dodged and rolled onto the floor. I burst into fits of laughter "Ouchy" I moaned "This floors bumpy!" He laughed and pulled me up; he ruffled my hair and hugged me again close to his chest. All thoughts of me and Shane ran through my head, making me blush, is this it is he going to kiss me? We stood there embraced for ages before finally he pulled away, "Don't ever change Alice, you hear me, don't ever change for anyone," Oh gosh I loved him; I loved him more than anything else on this planet. Should I kiss him? No I can't. I'm lost for words, he puts a finger to my lips. "Come on little Glass, let's go get some food" Not the sentence I was hoping for but I let him drag me down anyway. We were halfway down the stairs when a cold patch of air seemed to surround me, "Gosh it's cold!" I shivered. Shane turned around with a confused expression on his face, "Alice its 49 degrees and your saying your cold?" I frowned at him "Fine whatever."


End file.
